Duvidas de uma semideusa
by Vitoria Del'amore
Summary: Será q eles vão me contar um dia? Será q eu vou morrer tentando descobrir, ou sem saber? Arg! Que raiva! Esses deuses sempre querem as coisas do seu jeito... Contem Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

****

**Oii, bem esta é minha primeira fic com história, espero q gostem. Se gostarem nao se esqueçam do review e se não gostarem, me avisem porquê, vou tentar melhorar ;P ...****Se não melhorar, me ignorem mesmo... :9**

Eu tinha escrito essa história só para passar o tempo mesmo, mas aí meu irmão me convenceu de postar aqui, qualquer coisa, reclamem com ele :D

__

**A história de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não é minha pq se fossem, eu fazia Percy e Annabeth ficarem juntos há muito mais tempo...**

* * *

Ela acabara de chegar ao acampamento e espantada com o acampamento, ela o achava lindo, mágico. Se bem que ela vinha de um lugar muito mais mágico do que aquele acampamento, mas mesmo assim ela o adorou... Os campos de morango, as áreas de treinamento, a arena, a parede de escalada, ela via tudo isso e se admirava enquanto andanva pelo acampamento.

Nenhum campista – veterano ou novato – a reconheciam, nem de fora do acampamento. Com poucas exceções, claro. Percy a reconhecia, Annabeth também, Grover e Thalia estavam no grupo de "eu te conheço" dela, mas 4, 5 pessoas que conheciam com as quase cem que não, ela era praticamente desconhecida.

– Olá. – ela cumprimentava os campistas que eles se perguntavam "Quem é essa guria?" enquanto ia até a Casa Grande, chegando lá, avistou Quíron, com quem falou, na verdade ela praticamente gritou: – Oi, Quíron, quando tempo.

Não sei se vocês sabem [/claro que sim], mas Quíron era um centauro, ou seja, meio homem, meio cavalo, coisa que não a assustou, ela já o conhecia antes, já se assustara antes...

– Muito, não? – _Não precisava gritar_ ele cometou para si mesmo, ela concordou. – Mas e aí? Gostando do acampamento?

– Muito. Ele é tão lindo e eu posso finalmente descobrir...

– Ainda com isso, querida? Seria melhor se você esquecer isso. Se nunca te contaram deve ser por seu próprio bem.

Ela respondeu com um biquinho e repetindo o "seu próprio bem" com sarcasmo. Uma trombeta ao longe fez Quíron falar:

– Vamos, está na hora do almoço.

Eles foram até as mesas. Quíron sentou-se na mesa junto com alguém que ela conhecia muito bem.

– Tio D é bom ver o Senhor.

– Claro, claro. Seja bem-vinda e blábláblá. Sente-se estou com fome.

– Onde? – ela falou olhando confusa para as mesas.

– Sei lá, escolhe qualquer uma.

Todos tinham ficado em silencio desde quando ela tinha chamado o Sr. D de tio, só o sussurro de alguns campistas e o crepitar das chamas faziam barulho em volta da fogueira. Ela olhou para as mesas dispostas, cada um para um deus do Olimpio.

_Que ótimo _ela pensou _agora onde eu me sento?_

E para melhorar as coisas, todos os campistas tavam olhando para ela, talvez curiosos de quem ela fosse, talvez querendo souber o que ela ia fazer ou talvez só porque tavam com medo de quebrar aquele silencio mortal.

– Anda logo. – Dionísio a apresou. – Você vai se sentar ou não quer almoçar?

– Onde... Onde que eu me sento? – ela sussurrou, não sabendo se era para o deus presente ou para si mesma.

Ninguém respondeu então ela só caminhou até a mesa mais próxima, que estava vazia, e assim que ela se sentou os sussurros ficaram mais altos, ela fingiu não perceber.

– Ótimo. Vamos comer! – Dionísio falou e com isso varias ninfas vieram com a comida.

Como era de costume, até mesmo para a menina que nunca esteve no acampamento, depois de todos terem comida no prato, eles se dirigiram à fogueira e atiraram o que era de mais saboroso do prato nela.

Ela ficou por ultimo, principalmente porque ela mesma quis.

_Principalmente para você, tio D. obrigada por me deixar aqui. _Ela atirou um bife no fogo. _E para todos vocês do Olimpio._ Ela atirou mais comida no fogo.

Então ela voltou para a mesa e começou a comer.

* * *

**Ok, tá confuso eu sei, mas foi a melhor parte q eu achei para cortar o capitulo, ou ia ficar enorme...**

**Espero q tenham gostado, fica melhor, ou pelo menos menos confuso, nos proximos capítulos :D**

**Que tal uma review? Não faz mal à ngm...**

**Taahparei, beijos, até o proximo capi.**


	2. Chapter 2

__

**********__**

****

**Eu queria ter postado isso antes, pq eu sei q o primeiro capítulo tá mto confuso, mas eu tive eu _pequeno _probleminha com o pen drive. Mas agora tá aí :D**

****

**D**

******ivirtam-****_se_**

_**A história de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não é minha, pq se fosse eu não teria feito o Luke morrer [/love him Ç_Ç]**_

**********_

* * *

_**

Quando o almoço terminou uma pessoa veio falar com ela, ela não a reconhecia.

– Bem, bem, bem. Acho que você não sabe, mas novos campistas que não sabem quem é seu pai ou sua mãe têm que ficar no chalé de Hermes até descobrir.

Ela era grande, forte, tinha cabelos castanhos tão escuros quanto seus olhos furiosos, parecia querer cair na briga a qualquer momento, e isso fez ela se lembrar de um conhecido dela que provavelmente era o pai desta garota.

– Então? Vai continuar ai?

– Bem, não, porque o almoço terminou. – a garota olhou furiosa para ela. – Mas dependendo, quem sabe, amanha eu volte a comer aqui.

– Hera não tem filhos semi-deuses, ela é a deusa do casamento, nunca trairia seu marido.

– E quem disse que sim?

Ela estava ficando cada vez mais furiosa.

Que nem o seu pai. Ela se permitiu pensar.

– Por que você está na mesa dela então? Por que não fica na mesa de seu pai?

Ela apenas deu de ombros.

– Não sei quem ele é.

– Então por que não fica na de Hermes?

– Porque Hermes não é meu pai.

Isso fez a paciência já limitada dela acabar. Isso ter briga, é claro, e elas tavam preparadas, até que Quíron apareceu.

– Clarisse. – a garota furiosa olhou para ele. – Pelo visto você conheceu nossa querida convidada. – ela se confundiu com a "querida convidada", mas continuou ouvindo. – Será que eu posso roubá-la por um tempinho?

Clarisse concordou e saiu, indo para sua aula.

– Querida, você tem que prestar mais atenção quanto a ela, Clarisse é uma...

– Filha de Ares. – ela continuou. – Eu sei, reconheço aquele olhar de assassino em qualquer rosto.

– Sim... Ela é isso mesmo... – Quíron se remexeu. – Bem, querida, eu tenho aula para dar e você tem aula para fazer.

– Ok então. Tchau Quíron. – ela deu um sorriso delicado para Quíron que saiu a galope.

Ela vai para a tal aula. Era de arco e flecha. Muitos filhos de Apolo acertavam bem na mosca, enquanto os outros tentavam acertar o circulo em volta dela.

Então ela viu alguém que ela conhecia.

– Annabeth! – ela gritou e deu um abraço na menina loura de olhos cinzentos que ela conheceu não faz tanto tempo.

– Oi. – ela retribuiu o abraço. – Seja bem vinda ao acampamento.

Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada.

– Você já descobriu...?

– Não. – ela respondeu frustrada. – Ainda não.

– Vem, deixa eu te mostrar o acampamento.

– Claro. Eu adoraria.

Elas saíram do meio da aula de arco e fecha (com permissão, é claro) e foram dar uma volta.

O acampamento era enorme e a menina ainda não tinha visto ele inteiro, mas quando elas ainda estavam vendo e ela continua fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas à filha de Atena elas ouvem a trombeta dizendo que era hora de jantar.

* * *

**Continua confuso, eu sei... Mas vai fazer sentido já já.**

**Gostaram? Mandem review e let me happy. Não gostaram? Mandem review e let me know. Odiaram? Mandem review e me mandem para a p*ta q p*riu, soh mandem review... ;P**

**tahhparei² até o proximo post ;***


	3. Chapter 3

**To postando rápido pq a historia tah mtoo confusa, daqui a pouco eu desacelero...**

**Divirtam-se**

_**A história de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não é minha, pq se fosse eu teria feito um Zeus menos odeio-tudo-e-todos... [/sem querer disser q eu não gosto desse personagem de Rick, é claro]**_

* * *

– Em que mesa você vai sentar? – Annabeth perguntou curiosa.

– Também não sei. – ela dá um sorriso de boba. – Acho que na mesa de Poseidon, faz muito tempo que eu não vejo Percy.

O ciúme de Annabeth ficou estampado em seu rosto e vendo aquilo, ela sentiu que tinha que se explicar.

– Não, é que, tipo, Percy é meu _amigo_, sabe? – ela enfatizou o amigo para Annabeth não pensar coisas erradas. – E eu pensei que a gente jantando na mesma mesa a gente podia conversar, porque, tipo, a gente não se vê há muito tempo, sabe?

Annabeth percebe que o ciúme está muito na cara e desvia o olhar.

Ela dá uma risadinha nervosa e elas se despedem.

Percy já estava na mesa de seu pai.

– Percy! – ela gritou e foi em direção dele.

Ele nem teve tempo de reagir que uma maluca já estava agarrando o seu pescoço.

– Há quanto tempo! – ele dá um sorriso sem graça e olha por cima do ombro dela e vê uma Annabeth com um olhar que podia matar um.

– Muito mesmo. – eles se soltaram. – Vai jantar aqui comigo hoje?

– Se não for um incomodo para você.

– Para mim não é. – ele se aproxima e comenta bem baixinho. – Mas para Annabeth parecer ser.

Ela ri com isso.

– Pode deixar, eu não vou fazer nada.

– Acho que você devia falar isso para ela. – ele se virou para pegar a comida das bandejas. – Porque parece que vai matar um.

Ela riu mais uma vez.

Eles se levantam e jogam a comida na fogueira. Ela ouve Percy dizer "Para Poseidon" bem baixo, e então era sua vez.

_Á todos vocês que me acolheram._

Ela jogou a comida, voltou para a mesa com Percy e eles jantaram.

– Você se sentou na mesa de Hera mais cedo, certo?

– Ah hã. – ela concordou. – Então uma menina que eu acho que se chama Clarisse veio reclamar comigo, falando que todos os campistas que não sabem quem é o seu pai ou sua mãe devem ficar no chalé de Hermes até descobrir.

– Fazendo inimizade com Clarisse? – Percy dá um leve sorriso. – Não é uma boa idéia.

– Eu não fiz inimizade com ela, ela que fez inimizade comigo. – ela se defendeu.

Percy riu.

– Do mesmo jeito não é uma boa idéia.

Eles riram mais um pouquinho até que a tal garota veio.

_Falando no diabo... o capeta aparece. _Rose pensou.

– Mais cedo era Hera, agora é Poseidon? Você não se decide não?

– Não, e provavelmente amanhã seja Ares. – ela falou só para irritar Clarisse.

O que deu certo, muito certo.

– E quem você acha que é para achar que pode se sentar em todas as mesas?

– Eu? – ela se levantou. – Eu sou Rosemary Keat, filha de Mary Keat. **[/Uhh, apresentação tensa ;P]**

– E quem é essa?

Rosemary chega seu rosto bem perto do de Clarisse, mesmo com a diferença de altura e de idade e responde encarando-a:

– Minha mãe que morreu ao me trazer à vida. E não a ache de essa.

– E quem vai me impedir? _Você?_

– Por que não? Com medo de ser mesmo?

– Eu _não_ tenho medo de nada. – Clarisse falou com os dentes rangidos.

– Pois devia, o medo te faz pensar mais claramente.

Clarisse já estava preparada para dar um belo de um soco, mas então Percy apareceu e as separou.

– Vamos acalmar gente. Nada de brigas, nós saímos de um momento de guerra e não podemos começar a nos trucidar.

As duas se encararam mais um tempo até que se retirarem. Clarisse voltou ao pessoal de seu chalé e Rose para a mesa.

– De nada. – Percy comentou baixinho.

– Eu dava conta dela. – ela suspirou. – Mas obrigada, o que conta é a intenção.

– Vamos para a arena então. – Percy disse sorrindo. – Annabeth! – ele gritou e ela foi em direção deles.

Eles foram à arena e lá todos cantavam, com a fogueira queimando alto.

Rosemary se sentiu muito bem ali, o que era estranho, ela nunca se sentira tão bem longe do Olimpio e dos deuses, mas com Dionísio e vários meio-sangues presentes ela se sentia muito bem, na verdade.

Eles cantaram musicas em grego, a primeira língua de Rose, o que fez ela se sentir mais a vontade. Então depois da cantoria, ela, Percy e Annabeth saíram da arena.

– Onde você vai ficar, Rose? – Percy perguntou curioso. Na verdade Annabeth também estava curiosa, mas ela não tinha tanta intimidade com Rosemary do que Percy, o que a deixava louca de ciúmes.

– Não tenho a menor idéia, acho que, para o primeiro dia, vou ficar no chalé 1, seguir a ordem, sabem?

Eles não sabiam, mas concordaram.

Annabeth fez as contas de primário e percebeu que daqui a dois dias ela ia dormir no chalé 3, o de Poseidon, junto com Percy e não gostou nada de ter descoberto isso.

Eles se despediram e cada um foi para seu quarto.

No chalé 1, que era grande e glamoroso, o chalé do deus do Olimpio e dos raios, Rose estava de roupa para dormir [/isso porque não era um pijama, ela nunca gostou de pijamas, ela usava roupas para dormir, que, na maioria das vezes, eram uma camiseta velha e um short] e cantava sozinha a musica que seu pai cantava para ela quando ela era pequena.

_Pai..._

Rosemary nunca soube quem era seu pai, não porque ela não queria só que ninguém contava. Sua mãe tinha morrido no parto e assim ela tinha ficado sozinha no mundo, mas, como seu pai não pode deixar a filha de quem ele amava morrer ou em um orfanato, ele a levou para o Olimpio. Claro que os deuses ficaram furiosos, mas no final eles aceitaram cuidar dela, afinal, o tempo de vida de um mortal era insignificante comparado à imortalidade dos deuses. Mas ninguém dizia quem era seu pai! Só tinha contando para ela que era homem, o que ela já sabia já que a mãe dela era humana.

Ela suspirou frustrada e se deitou em um beliche o telhado era todo pintado de céu – domínio de Zeus – e Rose ficou vendo para esse céu estrelado. Ela sabia de todas as constelações, o que mais um deus podia ensinar para um meio-sangue?

Na verdade eram muitas coisas, tudo que Rosemary sabia ela aprendera com os deuses – ok, nem tudo, mas a maioria... – já que ela cresceu com eles.

Rose suspirou novamente. Estava com saudades de casa.

* * *

**Finalmente essa maldita história fez sentido, eu sei q vo6 pensaram isso...**

**Eu inventei essa personagem assim pq eu não consegui escolher o pai "perfeito" da Rose, então pensei "Faz ela ser 'filha' de tds" aí meu irmão deu a idéia dela viver no Olimpio, entao, novamente, culpem ele...**

**Mto forçado? Mto improvável? Mto ridiculo? Ou alguma coisa boa? Deixem-me informada com um clique no link abaixo e algumas teclas pressionadas ;)**

**Beijo e até o proximo post...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bem, aqui está o cap4, vou ser sincera, vou fazer uma maldade com Rose, mas vai demora... Pq eu falei? Pra deixar vo6 curiosos HuaHUaHuaHUa (risada do mal)**

**Divirtam-se **

**_A história de Percy Jackson não é minha, pq se fosse eu fazia Apolo ser menos irritante... ;P_**

* * *

No dia seguinte Rosemary demorou a acordar, ela não estava acostumada a acordar cedo ou a acordar em um horário, ela simplesmente acordava a qualquer hora e ia conversar com algum deus pedindo algo para comer.

Ela aprendera – uma das poucas coisas que aprendera sozinha – que não era uma boa idéia pedir isso para Dionísio, ele nunca gostava muito dela. Acha que o Olimpio não é um lugar para uma criança – como ele sempre a chamara quando tinha deus(es) presentes – ficar andando como bem entender. O que era muito estranho já que agora ela estava comendo o café da manha que Dionísio mandou fazer. Ok, não era _ele _quem mandou nem era para _ela, _mas mesmo assim ela achou estranho.

Ela estava sentada à mesa de Poseidon novamente com Percy e quando terminaram de comer eles se dirigiram para o lago.

– Vamos fazer uma aposta? – ela perguntou de repente.

– Depende, qual?

– Vamos apostar uma corrida. – quando ela percebeu que Percy ia negar ela continuou. – De canoagem, no lago.

Com isso Percy relutou um pouco até que aceitou afinal ele era o filho de Poseidon e não tinha ninguém melhor do que ele em qualquer coisa no lago.

Eles tavam em suas canoas e Annabeth era a juíza.

– Vamos apostar o que? – Rose perguntou ansiosa para Percy.

– Que tal se quem perder vai ter que arrumar o quarto do outro?

– Você está falando isso só porque eu não tenho quarto, Percy? – ela o ameaçou.

– O que? Claro que não. – era sim. – Eu quero dizer, é porque...

– Que tal isso: eu moro com você no chalé 3 durante uma semana e quem perder vai ter que arrumar o quarto?

– Adorei. – Percy sorriu com a idéia de ter alguém arrumando o chalé inteirinho para ele.

Claro que Annabeth preferiu não comentar então ela gritou:

– Preparar. – eles se prepararam. – Vão!

E eles foram. Percy era mesmo muito bom, não só por ser filho de Poseidon, mas por também fazer canoagem há muito tempo.

Mas Rosemary era boa também, além de fazer canoagem em muitos rios com Artemis e Cia, a vantagem de Percy ser filho de Poseidon não a afetava, pois ela cresceu com Poseidon.

No final, com Poseidon nem no lado de Percy nem no lado de Rose, eles chegam ao mesmo tempo.

– Como...? – Percy respirava com dificuldade pelo esforço que ele teve que fazer para tentar vencer. – Como você conseguiu empatar comigo?

Rosemary faz um sorriso tão doce que faz Annabeth ficar morrendo de ciúmes por dentro.

– Acho que eu estou um pouco enferrujada. – ela brinca, mas sua respiração estava tão pesada quanto a dele. Ele sorri mais uma vez. – E por que você achava que ia vencer? Só por que é filho de Poseidon? – ela saiu da canoa e encarou Percy. – Porque eu conheço Poseidon e ele não ia deixar que alguém tivesse uma desvantagem como essa pra cima de mim.

Com isso ela se virou e foi andando não sabe pra onde. Muito campistas tinha se agrupado em torno do lado e todos tavam surpresos com o empate, ninguém nunca venceu Percy na canoagem, ou nunca não perdeu já que ela não o venceu e sim eles empataram.

Agora sim milhares de sussurros explodiram o acampamento sobre quem era essa garota. "Você ficou sabendo sobre a canoagem?" "Percy nem imaginava que ela era tão boa quanto ele" "Ela é filha de Poseidon?" "Quem é ela?" "Será que esse biscoito está fora de validade?" [/Ops, a ultima não era para ir, era o que eu estava pensando, mas continuando...].

– Ei. – ela ouviu alguém chamar, era um garoto que era de certa forma familiar para Rose, o que não parava de acontecer naquele acampamento, não importava pra quem ela olhava, ela sempre se lembrava de um deus.

– Sim? – ela respondeu se virando para ele, ele tinha cabelos cor de areia e um sorriso maroto com se soubesse de algo que ela não sabia. _Que nem o sorriso de Hermes, _ela percebeu quem era o pai dele.

– Oi, eu sou o Christian. – ele se apresentou e estendeu a mão, ela a apertou.

– Oi, sou Rosemary Keat. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Eu sei, fiquei sabendo de você. – eles soltaram as mãos. – Hm, o que você vai fazer agora?

– Não sei, eu ia praticar um pouquinho de tiro ao alvo.

– Hm, posso te acompanhar? Queria muito te conhecer melhor. – o sorriso de Rose diminuiu.

– Claro. – ela se virou e continuou andando, Christian percebeu que ela estava indo e correu para alcançá-la.

– Como você ficou sabendo de mim? – ela perguntou quando Christian chegou mais perto.

– Se você não percebeu, mas todos só estão falando de você ultimamente.

– Serio? – eles quase se bateram por causa da parada que Rose fez.

– Sim... Sobre a mesa de Hera, a canoagem e o chalé de Zeus.

– Ah. – Rose voltou a andar.

Eles chegaram à arena, onde tavam praticando arco e fecha.

Rosemary pegou um arco e varias fechas e se posicionou.

– Você vai tentar? – ela perguntou para Christian quando preparava a primeira fecha.

– Ah, eu não sou muito bom com fechas, meu pai não é o mestre nisso. – _mas seu pai adora tentar..._

Rose soltou a fecha que passou zunindo até chegar à mosca do alvo.

– O que seu pai é bom ou é ruim não fez você ser também. Você só tem mais ajuda com o que ele é bom. – ela pegou outra fecha.

– Uau! Você acertou direitinho na mosca! – ele disse impressionado. – Só os filhos de Apolo conseguem isso, você é uma?

– Não. – na verdade ela não sabia, mas já tinha tirado Apolo da lista dos possíveis pais. Ela acerta outra fecha. – Mas ele e minha tia me ensinaram muito bem, não?

– Como? – ele não entendeu.

– Apolo e Artemis que me ensinaram a manusear o arco. – ela pegou outra fecha do chão.

– Apolo e Artemis? – ele não disfarçou a empolgação em sua voz.

– Sim, eles mesmos. – Rosemary pegou cinco fecha de uma vez só, ela colocou as cinco fecha no arco e as lançou. As fechas fizerem uma parede no alvo. – Adoro isso. – ela comentou baixinho.

Ela se voltou para Christian.

– Posso te chamar de Chris? – ela pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

– Claro. – ele devolveu o sorriso.

– Então é assim que eu vou te chamar. – ela foi guardar o arco e eles saíram da arena. – Seu pai é Hermes, não é?

– Sim. – ele respondeu e parecia ainda estar surpreso com o que aquela menina podia fazer.

– Eu reconheci o sorriso. – ela comentou andando para onde os chalés ficavam.

– O sorriso? – _mais um ponto para contar..._

– Sim, você tem o mesmo sorriso dele. Como se você soubesse de algo e vai me provocar. Ele adora me provocar. – ela disse emburrada. – Principalmente porque eu já destruí uns cinco pares daqueles sapatos que ele me dá... – ela pensou alto sem querer, se bem que não foi tão sem querer.

– Meu pai... Te provoca... Porque... Você... Sapato...?

– Acho que você está tentando perguntar se o seu pai fica me provocando porque eu estrago os sapados alados, e é isso mesmo.

– Você tem aqueles sapatos? – Chris fica empolgado [/como se ele já não estivesse]

– Tenho. Quer dar uma volta? – Rosemary entra no chalé de Zeus e Chris fica no lado de fora.

Rose volta com sua mochila nas costas e uma caixa nas mãos.

– E então? Quer ou não quer? – ela leva a bagagem até o chalé de Poseidon enquanto Chris responde:

– Está brincando! Eu adoraria!

– Então toma. – ela entregou um par de tênis com asas para Chris. – Divirta-se.

Então ela sai de perto do filho de Hermes.

Ela suspira. _Achei que ele nunca ia me deixar... Simplesmente, odeio quando as pessoas vêm tentar me conhecer, eles sempre perguntavam praticamente as mesmas perguntas: Você é filha de quem? Quem é seu pai? Um deus te ensinou isso? Jura? Nossa que incrível, se eu for amigo seu você vai me apresentar aos deuses._

A ultima não era uma pergunta, mas era verdade. Aquele tal de Chris deve nunca ter visto um deus, nem seu pai ou então ele saberia sobre o sorriso de Hermes que tanto irritava Rose, mas mesmo assim fazia-a ficar com saudades, e aproveitou a chance para conhecer seu pai e o resto dos deuses.

_Odeio isso._

**Essa garota é mto tensa, eu sei *-***

**Bem, aí está... Review? Eu vou ficar enjoando vo6 até vo6 mandarem. Ah, manda, manda, manda, manda. Ok, that was annoying...**

**Mas se vo6 estão gostando me avisem sim, me deixa feliz. Mas se vo6 estão odiando, deixem pra lá mesmo... *snif**

**taahparei³...**

**Até o proximo post ;***


	5. Chapter 5

**Bem, aq está. To tentando fazer uma história com mais aventura para ela, mas eu fico vegetando na frente do pc td vez q tento...**

**Mas um dia eu consigo :D, por enquanto vai ser isso mesmo ;b**

**Divirtam-se**

_**A história de Percy Jackson não é minha, pq se fosse eu fazia os filhos de Deméter aparecem [/tinha até esquecido q ela era um dos 12...]**_

* * *

Depois de Chris ainda vieram muita gente, Rosemary respondia e de vez em quando mandava uma pergunta para ver se a pessoa queria conhecer ela ou os deuses, todos queriam os deuses.

Rose só conseguiu fugir dessas pessoas quando foi até o bosque e lá ficou. Não queria sair para todos quererem usá-la, ela realmente odeia isso.

Enquanto Rose ficava lá, em cima de um tronco de uma árvore começou a anoitecer, mas ela nem ligava, a única coisa que a incomodou foi a fome, ela só tomou o café da manha, mas ela não queria sair dali tão cedo, ela se sentia muito bem lá.

Mas ela não percebeu que uma pessoa estava chegando perto da árvore em que ela tava, ela não percebeu mesmo. Mas a tal pessoa percebeu ela e então falo:

– Ola?

– Minha mãezinha dos deuses! – ela gritou se assustando. – Quem está aí? – ela olhou em volta para procurar o dono da voz.

– Eu. – ele respondeu e ela o encontrou.

Era um garoto, praticamente da sua idade, lá pelos 14, 15 anos. Ele tinha olhos pretos, que combinaram com seus cabelos também pretos, que tavam focalizados nela agora.

– Oi. – ela respondeu bem espertamente, ela simplesmente não conseguiu pensar em nada em especial, ele a fazia não pensar direito, ela simplesmente não encontrou uma frase melhor para dizer.

– Oi. – ele respondeu. – Por que você está aqui?

– Porque... – ela não sabia por quê. – Porque eu queria relaxar.

– E de que, posso saber?

Ele subiu na árvore.

– Também não sei. – ela deu de ombros, ela quis saber quem ele era e quando ela ia perguntar ela ouviu uma voz familiar.

– Rosemary Keat! – ela olhou assustada para onde a voz vinha e pulou da árvore, o garoto ia pular também, mas desistiu quando o deus de fertilidade apareceu embaixo da árvore.

– S-sim?

– Onde você tava? Eu fiquei a procurando por toda a parte! – _ele está com raia_.

– Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. – ela respondeu

– E por que você não apareceu para o almoço?

– Não ouvi a trombeta. – _verdade._

– Olha criança. – ela a chamou assim mesmo sem ter deuses por perto. – Eu _não_ preciso ficar de olho em você e eu _não_ vou. Mas se algo acontecer com você, seu pai vai brigar comigo, então é melhor você se cuidar.

– Meu pai...? – ela o encarou, seu medo desapareceu.

– Você acha mesmo que eu vou contá-la quem é? Pois bem, eu não vou.

– Por que não? Você não perde nada com isso.

– Mas também não ganho. Agora volta logo para o acampamento e vai jantar! – ele mandou.

– E por que você se importa? – ela berrou. – Você nunca se importou comigo, por que está se importando agora?

– Porque você está sobre minha responsabilidade, então é melhor você me obedecer.

– Você nunca se importou! Nunca aceitou! Por que você não me deixa então?

Dionísio começa a ficar com raiva.

– Você quer mesmo brigar comigo? – ele ameaça.

– Eu nunca entendi o porquê de você nunca me aceitar.

– O Olimpio não é lugar para meio-sangues.

– Mas é lugar para a sua esposa? – ela pergunta retoricamente. – Porque para ela você e todos os deuses têm que aceitar, mas para mim você nunca aceitou! Por que você não me explica isso?

– Porque não é minha obrigação lhe explica _nada_, então volte logo ao acampamento antes que eu a expulse.

Rose continua o encarando e, vendo que é melhor parar porque ele não ia lhe explicar nada mesmo, dá a palavra final:

– Ótimo, muito obrigada.

Então ela se vira e volta apresada para o acampamento, ignorando as lágrimas de raiva que caiam pelos seus olhos.

_Maldito, deuses! Sempre acham que têm a razão!_

**Adoro barraco e eu não podia deixar a Rose não brigar com alguem.**

**Eu sei q Dionisio podia transformá-la em um arbusto [/exemplo], mas eu nao queria narrar a historia de Rose, o arbusto. Entao deixei o Sr. D tá uma de misericordioso ;P**

**Então... Review? [/nao, eu nao paro...]**

**Beijos, até o proximo post ;***


	6. Chapter 6

****

***greve de silencio***

**PJ&O nao eh meu, sim de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Só depois quando ela está mais calma e conversava com Percy e Annabeth na arena ela se lembra do tal garoto.

_Quem será que ele é? Será que ele é quem eu estou pensando que é...?_

A noite no chalé de Poseidon foi muito longa. Rosemary não deixou Percy dormir e Percy não deixou Rosemary dormir, sempre quando um deles fechava os olhos por mais de três segundos o outro jogava algo na cara dele. Esse algo era, na maioria das vezes, chantilly, mas como ele acabou depois da quanto sorvete com chantilly e bolo com chantilly e cara com chantilly, mais tarde eles tirarem que usar pasta de dente, cobertura de bolo, torta de chocolate e até mesmo água da fonte que tinha no chalé.

No final eles praticamente passaram a noite acordados, tirando as duas horinhas que eles finalmente caíram no sono.

– Aii. – Percy reclamou quando acordou, ele tinha dormido no chão, apoiado na cama e isso não faz bem para suas costas. Ele se despreguiçou e só então percebeu que Rosemary tinha dormido apoiada nele. – Que folgada! Eu tenho que dormir no duro e frio e ela dorme em mim? – ele falou pra si mesmo.

Então ele acordou Rose e eles se arrumaram se arrastando que nem zumbis, e foram até a fogueira para comer o café da manha, que nem zumbis, é claro.

– Oi, gente, bom dia. – Annabeth disse quando eles terminaram e todos se retiraram.

– Bom dia Annabeth. – disse Rose com a cara na mesa e olhos fechados tentando, sem sucesso, conseguir mais um tempinho de sono.

– Bom dia. – Percy estava tão bem quanto Rose.

– O que aconteceu com vocês dois?

– Ela não me deixou dormir. – Percy reclamou. – Ela jogava chantilly na minha cara o tempo todo. Ela acabou com o meu chantilly.

– Para de reclamar, Percy. Você que teve a idéia do chantilly.

– Mas você que teve a idéia de virar a noite acordados, agora estamos esgotados.

– O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Annabeth perguntou curiosa, ela não entendeu nada do que eles falaram, quero dizer, nada do que realmente aconteceu.

Percy levanta o rosto, olha diretamente para Annabeth e explica a "noite" anterior.

– Ok, estranho. Mas então a noite foi boa?

– Boa? Eu estou um zumbi!

– Agora você está, mas você se divertiu pelo menos.

– Para de olhar para o lado bom, passar a noite com chantilly na cara e uma garota maluca como ela não é divertido. – ele parou Annabeth e Rose o olham, então Rose volta a "dormir" na mesa. – Ok, é, mas é cansativo.

– Ta, ta, na próxima a gente vai direto para a cama. Para de reclamar agora. – Rose fala então se levanta bocejando. – Vamos fazer o que hoje?

Ela, Percy e Annabeth decidem ir para a arena lutar um pouco, como Percy e Rose tavam no estado zumbi, Annabeth estava vencendo-os facilmente.

– Tempo. Tempo. – Rose falou e deu outro bocejo. – Eu não consigo lutar desse jeito, eu preciso dormir!

– A culpa é sua, agora pare de reclamar. – o sono de Percy diminuía enquanto ele lutava.

– Seu chato. – Rose voltou à segura firme a espada e atacou Percy, que revidou. Os dois lutaram por um tempo e Annabeth entrou na briga.

Depois de mais um tempo lutando, eles estava esgotados – mais do que já tavam – e foram descansar.

– Ora, ora, se não é a queridinha dos deuses... – eles ouviram Clarisse dizer vindo em direção deles.

– Oi, Clarisse. Bom dia. – Rose disse com um sorriso educado.

Clarisse rugiu como resposta.

– O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não está com os deuses no Olimpio?

– Porque eu queria saber como era o acampamento e os meios-sangues normais. – ela respondeu sinceramente.

Todos que tavam em volta estranharam o "normais", eles não eram normais, nenhum filho de deus era.

– Como se fossemos normais, não vem achar que você é melhor que nós.

– Eu não acho. – ela disse honestamente. – Só acho que somos... diferentes. Todos são diferentes de todos.

– Claro que somos diferentes, enquanto nós fomos criados pelos nossos pais mortais, você cresceu com os deuses trocando suas fraldas.

– Eles não trocam fraldas, eles fazem uma fralda nova aparecer no lugar da velha.

Isso deixou Clarisse furiosa.

– Pare de zombar com a minha cara! – ela levantou a lança que dava choques que ela ganhou do pai. – Cai dentro!

Rose ficou olhando para aquela filha de Ares, então deu de ombros.

– Eu não tive uma noite muito boa, estou morrendo de sono, podemos... – ela foi interrompida por um bocejo. – Podemos fazer isso outro dia? Ou quem sabe, depois de um cafezinho? – Clarisse ficava mais e mais furiosa.

– Está com medo, queridinha? Acha que suas babas não vão te ajudar?

– Os deuses não são babas dela. – disse Dionísio, andando lenta e preguiçosamente até eles. – Acha que temos tempo de ficar cuidando de uma criança? Temos coisas melhores para fazer.

Clarisse nada disse, nem ninguém.

– Rose. – Dionísio continuou depois do breve silencio. – Venha.

Ele se virou e foi andando de volta á Casa Grande, Rose se levantou, bocejou e o seguiu.

– Depois a gente continua o "papo" Clarisse, esteja preparada. – elas trocaram olhares hostis então Rose continuou andando.


	7. Chapter 7

********

***greve de silencio***

**o mundo de ****PJ&O nao eh meu, sim de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Na Casa Grande Dionísio olhou serio para Rosemary.

– Acho que você devia voltar para casa. – ele disse.

– Ok. Posso saber por quê?

– Claro, porque você só está manchando os nomes dos deuses, fazendo vandalismo, não acompanhando o horário do acampamento e acabando com a minha paciência.

– Bons motivos, mas... – ela se encosta à sacada. – Eu ainda estou me acostumando ao acampamento, me dê mais um tempo para me habituar.

Dionísio ficou em silencio analisando a menina à sua frente que olhava para os campos de morangos na frente da casa.

– Por que você quer ficar no acampamento? – ele finalmente perguntou e se encostou à sacada também, ao lado de Rosemary.

– Porque eu queria conhecer alguns meios-sangues, por causa de Percy, Annabeth e mais alguns também.

– Então vir ao acampamento é uma "missão de amizade", por assim dizer? – ela concordou. – Então não tem nada a ver com o seu pai?

Rosemary morde seu lábio inferior de leve.

– Não vou mentir, eu quero descobrir sobre ele, mas... Não é só por ele.

–Você sabe que se ele não te contou quem ele é porque ele acha que é o melhor para você, não é?

– Sinceramente, não. Acho que ele não me contou porque ele não gosta de mim. Ele gostava da minha mãe, não de mim. Nunca de mim.

Dionísio ficou em silencio até responder:

– Isso não é verdade. Ele também te ama. Ele só sabe o que é melhor para você.

– Não saber quem é meu pai é o melhor para mim? Nossa, valeu então, pai... – ela disse irônica.

– É seu melhor porque... – ele ignorou o que Rose disse. – Você iria gostar mais dele do que dos outros deuses, e... os deuses odeiam quando alguém gosta mais de outro deus do que deles, então, imagina só você morar em um lugar onde todos te odeiam? Sendo que esses todos eram deuses. Não seria horrível?

Era a vez de Rosemary ficar em silencio.

– Você tem razão, acho... – mais silencio. – Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, eu tenho um deus favorito e os outros deuses não me odeiam.

– Mas é seu favorito porque ele fez algo por você, não porque é seu pai. É seu favorito por um bom motivo. – Rose não disse nada, _Até que ele está certo... _Ela pensou. – Você vai continuar no acampamento e vai seguir os horários, certo?

– Sim.

– Então vai logo para a sua aula. – ele mandou, quando Rose estava saindo ele disse: – E não suma outra vez, você quase me matou do coração.

– Ok, Tio D, não vou sumir novamente. – ela parou e olhou para ele. – Obrigada por me deixar ficar e... Desculpas pelo o que eu lhe disse ontem, estava com raiva, não pensei...

– Ah. Claro, claro. – ele se assustou com o pedido de desculpas dela. – Desculpe-me também, eu não pensei direito também.

– Claro, Tio D. – ela desceu a escadinha que tinha da varanda e o chão, então, se virando para Dionísio mais uma vez, acrescentou: – Acho que a gente vai se dar bem depois dessas férias.

– Não ache que sim. – ele brincou. – Boa aula, Rose.

Era a primeira vez que ele disse seu nome.

– Tchau, Tio D.


	8. Chapter 8

***greve de silencio* - preguiça de escrever ;D**

**PJ&O não eh meu e sim de Rick Riordan**

* * *

Então Rose teve suas aulas, se encontrando algumas vezes com Percy e Annabeth, e outros campistas, mas nunca com aquele garoto misterioso.

Os campistas continuavam tentando ser amigos dela só para usá-la de ponte para os deuses, e quando ela falava algo tipo "Eu não posso ir toda a hora para o Olimpio" ou "Os deuses não vem quando eu chamo seus nomes" eles desistiam e se afastavam dela.

_Se bem que é mentira, algumas coisas. Eu posso ir para o Olimpio quando eu quiser, mas é melhor eles não saberem disso._

Rose almoçou e jantou com Percy. De noite eles foram dormir e caíram como se estivessem mortos em suas camas e só acordaram de manhazinha.

Rose estava escorando os dentes quando bateram na porta.

_Quem será? _Rose pensou quando continuava no banheiro.

– Bom dia. – Percy disse confuso quando abriu a porta.

– Oi, Rose está?

– Claro. Quem deseja falar com ela?

– Artemis.

Percy paralisou.

– _Lady_ Artemis? É você? Nossa você está diferente.

– Estou com minha aparência de 16 anos, você não a conhecia certo?

– Não, não conhecia. O que veio fazer aqui?

– Vim avisar Rose de algo importante, não puder fazer isso por sonho porque ela estava apagada mesmo. Por que ela estava tão cansada?

Percy riu, mas não disse nada. Rose cuspiu, saiu do banheiro e viu quem estava na porta, então ela foi correndo até ela.

– Tia Artemis! – ela gritou e a abraçou.

– Oi, Rose. – elas se soltaram. – Eu vim aqui para te avisar...

– Não vou pra me visitar porque estava com saudades? – Rose disse com biquinho de decepção.

– Ah, querida, não posso vir te visitar o tempo todo, as pessoas não vão gostar...

– Eu sei, estou de brincadeira. – ela disse sorrindo. – Então, qual o aviso?

Artemis ficou em silencio por um tempo, olhando seria para Rose.

– Não tente descobrir quem é seu pai, querida.

– Mas eu já estou crescida o suficiente para saber quem é o meu pai. E eu nem to tentando descobrir, ultimamente.

– Mesmo que não esteja ultimamente, não tente descobrir. E não é por _você_ estar crescida que você vai saber. Você só vai saber quando ele estiver pronto e _ele_ te contar.

– Ok. – Rose disse com seu biquinho voltando ao seu rosto. – Eu nem to tentando descobrir quem ele é, mas tudo bem, eu não vou tentar descobrir.

– Ok, Rose. Agora deixando o papo chato pra lá. – Artemis abriu um sorriso. – Pensei em passar o dia com você hoje, estou com saudades de você!

– Também estou! Ah! Que ótimo, vamos passar o dia juntas!

Quando elas estavam comemorando o céu deu uma trovoada. Artemis olhou pro céu.

– Acho que papai não gostou da idéia... – ela disse.

– Ah, fica sim. – Artemis continuou olhando preocupada para o céu.

– Não sei não, acho que não é uma boa idéia...

– Ah... – Rosemary fez uma carinha de tristonha.

– Fica pra outro dia, ok? Vou lá perguntar pro papai porque que eu não posso ficar aqui com você. Tchau, Rose. Te amo.

– Também te amo, Artemis. Beijo. Manda um beijo pro vovô por mim. – mais um trovão. – Ok, ok, manda um beijo pro _Zeus _por mim. Até.

– Até. – elas se abraçam mais uma vez, então Percy e Rose fecharam os olhos e Artemis adquiriu sua forma verdadeira e foi pro Olimpio.

– Ok, não é todo dia que se recebe um deus na sua porta. – Percy comentou.

– Não? – disse Rose curiosa, Percy olha pra ela surpreso. – Brincadeira, eu sei que não. Mas a vida é assim, não?

– Acho que sim...


	9. Chapter 9

***preguiçinha de escrever algum comentário* ;P**

**Divirtam-se**

**PJ&O nao, vc sabe o resto... (preguiça...)**

Os próximos dois dias foram normais comparados a esses. Normais porque Rosemary não teve uma conversa e/ou briga com um deus, ela só tomava o café da manha, ia pra arena fazer um pouco de esgrima, praticava com o arco e fecha, escalava na parede de escalar, fazia canoagem e mais coisas que se faz em um acampamento de meio-sangue. Ela também conversava muito com Annabeth e Percy, os ataques de ciúmes de Annabeth só duraram os primeiros dias, depois ela percebeu que Percy e Rosemary são só amigos e relaxou. Ela também se livrava dos campistas com segundas intenções e procurava aquele garoto, nunca o achando. _Quem era ele, afinal?_

Quando ela decidiu perguntar à Percy e à Annabeth no treino após almoço, ela foi interrompida por alguém.

– Bem, bem. Pelo visto você está bem descansada hoje, não?

Era Clarisse.

– Honestamente, estou muito descansando mesmo. Que tal se nós tivermos aquela luta hoje? – ela disse sorrindo, como se elas fossem ótimas amigas.

– Tem certeza? Hoje não vai ter Sr. D nem Percy para te salvar. – ela fuzilou Percy com o olhar por alguns segundos e quando ele ia dizer algo, Rose falou:

– Tenho. Certeza absoluta. O bom que ninguém nos incomoda. – ela se levantou da arquibancada e foi pro meio da arena. – Ops, esqueci minha espada. – ela voltou e pegou sua espada, que estava no chão.

A espada era pequena, mas era bem afiada. Rosemary tinha a ganhado de Hefesto em seu 10º aniversario. Ela tinha um cabo dourado que terminava com a boca de um dragão com algo na boca. E Rosemary _adora _dragões.

Ela voltou ao centro da arena e esperou por Clarisse, que escolhia uma espada para lutar, ela decidiu não lutar com a lança aquele dia. Os campistas se juntavam e se sentavam nas arquibancadas.

– _Em guarda. _– Rose falou com um sotaque e se preparou para a luta.

– Boa sorte, queridinha dos deuses. Você vai precisar.

– Guarde a sua sorte para você, querida, porque é você que vai ter que usar.

Clarisse ficou furiosa e partiu para o ataque.

Rosemary já conhecia o temperamento de Ares então não se assustou com a raiva que Clarisse usava em cada golpe, depois de um tempo se defendendo e analisando Clarisse, Rose decidiu que era hora dela atacar.

_Um, dois, três. _Rose contava mentalmente quando Clarisse atacava sucessivamente então recuava. _Um, dois, três, recuar. Um, dois, três, recuar. _Quando Clarisse ficou furiosa por Rose estar cansando-a, ela se preparou para um golpe carregado de raiva. _Agora._

Rosemary abriu o compartimento que tinha na espada, fazendo o "algo" que o dragão tinha na boca aparecer, que era uma faca. Então Rose jogou a espada para Clarisse, que tentou pegá-la por impulso, girou e colocou a adega na garganta de Clarisse.

– Acho que venci. – ela disse ofegante.

Clarisse olhou furiosa para ela ofegante também.

– Isso não vale. Era só uma arma.

– Quem disse isso? Desculpe, mas se me lembro bem, nós não combinamos nada antes da luta. Então, na próxima que tal você combinar as regras antes? – Rosemary tirou a adega da garganta de Clarisse. **[N/A: para qm já leu Cronicas do Mundo Emerso, eu nao roubei, só gostei da ideia :B~~]**

Ela pegou sua espada, que tinha caído, e foi voltando para a arquibancada.

Nenhum campista fez nenhum movimento, era como quando ela e Percy competiram no lago, ninguém acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Como ela pôde ter vencido Clarisse, a melhor guerreira do acampamento, a mesma filha de Ares que matou o _drakon_ não faz muito tempo? Ninguém sabia como, ninguém acreditava nisso.

Rosemary ignorou o silencio e todos os olhares curiosos em direção dela e ela falou para Percy e Annabeth que comemoravam silenciosamente na arquibancada:

– Vamos pro lago?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, depois de tantos post com preguiça para escrever, vou escrever algo de produtivo, se bem q o q eu escrevo nao eh produtivo ahhdetalhe**

**Espero q vcs estejam gostando e para qm qr matar a Rose, pode deixar q eu cuido disso D~~ #imevil**

**Divirtam-se**

_**O mundo de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não é meu, pq se fosse eu fazia Artemis ser menos cabeça-quente (se bem q, ja q ela eh uma imortal q prometeu virgindade eterna, eu a entendo)**_

* * *

Na segunda e ultima semana de Rosemary no acampamento as coisas estavam bem calmas.

– Ah, pena que o verão está acabando. – ela comentou na ultima noite do verão para Annabeth e Percy na arena.

– É, e pena que você veio pro acampamento na penúltima semana, a gente podia ter se divertido bastante. – Annabeth disse enquanto estava abraçada com Percy.

Rosemary não se incomodava quando Percy e Annabeth paravam de ser só Percy e Annabeth e se transformavam no casalzinho de namorados, mas ela também não era uma fã disso.

– Ah, tudo bem, também tem o ano que vem.

– Você vem ano que vem? – ela pergunta animada, Rose concorda. – Oba! – ela comemora.

– Onde você vai ficar até o verão? – perguntou Percy e isso deixou Annabeth curiosa também. – Vai voltar para o Olimpio?

– Não. – ela disse sorrindo. – Vou comprar um apartamento em Nova York e morar lá daqui em diante. Vou me matricular em uma escola para ver como é, tomara que eles aceitem dracmas, porque é só o que eu tenho. Mas vou passar em um lugar primeiro.

– Qualquer coisa você pede pra alguém trocar o seu dinheiro. Acho que o Sr. D troca dracmas por dólares. – Percy sugere.

– Obrigada, Percy, mas já vou trocar meu dinheiro para o dinheiro americano.

– Que lugar? – Annabeth estava curiosa.

Rosemary sorri com a curiosidade dos dois meios-sangues que estão em sua frente.

– De qualquer forma... – ela tortura eles mais um pouco com a curiosidade. – Eu vou morar aqui e talvez a gente possa se ver antes do verão voltar. Eu ainda vou comprar o apartamento então depois só que eu passo o endereço para vocês.

– Que lugar que você vai antes de nova York? – Percy perguntou curioso.

Só sorri como resposta.

– Ah, Rose, você não vai dizer? – perguntou Annabeth, frustrada, ela odeia não saber das coisas.

– Ok, eu digo... – Rosemary dá uma pausa para deixá-los mais loucos para saber então ela diz: – Vou visitar o meu tio. – e da de ombros.

– Tio? Que tio? – Percy pergunta quase gritando.

– Não é o meu tio por parte de mãe, e ei, falei que descobri que tenho um tio? Eu já mandei uma carta pra ele e ele me respondeu, um dia ai eu vou visitar ele, mas eu vou visitar o meu tio por parte de pai...

– Ah, que ótimo que você tem tio. – Annabeth diz sorrindo.

– Fala logo, Rose! Estou ficando curioso.

– Nossa, que pressa é essa? – Rose decidiu que era melhor ela dizer logo. – Vou visitar Hades antes de ir para Nova York, eu aproveito e troco o meu dinheiro, acho que Caronte pode me ajudar caso meu tio não possa.

– Hades? Você vai pro Submundo?

– Sim, eu gosto de ir lá no verão e na primavera, sabe? Não gosto muito de Perséfone. – ela diz baixinho. – Ela é muito irritante quando quer, e ela anda querendo ser chata já faz um tempinho...

– Nossa. – foi o que ele respondeu.

– Mas – disse Annabeth. – Você e Hades se dão bem?

– Muito. Adoro ele, e, não sei por que, mas ele sempre foi muito bom comigo, nunca entendo quando falam que ele é um chato sem coração, ele não é assim... Pelo menos não comigo.

– Então só com você, porque a gente conhece ele e ele não foi muito legal... – Percy comentou.

– Percy! – Annabeth o advertiu. – Mas quanto ao seu tio. Uau! Como você descobriu que tinha um tio?

Rosemary tirou os olhos de Percy, e ela não estava com um olhar muito feliz, e se virou para Annabeth, com um olhar melhor.

– Eu vi nas fotos da minha mãe. Apolo me deu de aniversario. Ele falou que meu pai que me deu, não pessoalmente, mas ele queria que eu conhecesse mais a minha mãe, então eu vi o álbum dela quando ela era menor. Vi o irmão dela e depois foi só perguntar para alguém lá do Olimpio como achá-lo.

Ela sorriu, então a cantoria na fogueira terminou.

Todos se levantaram e se dirigiram aos seus chalés, Rose e Percy foram para o chalé 3 enquanto Annabeth ia pra o _[/8?].

– Bem. Essa é a nossa ultima noite. – Rose comentou para Percy depois de eles trocarem de roupa.

– Ah, vou sentir falta do seu ronco... Ah, espera aí, não vou não!

– Ai, seu idiota! – e deu uma travesseirada nele. – Eu não ronco!

– Ah, ronca sim, e _muito_!

– Babaca. – outra travesseirada.

Eles riram mais um pouco e "lutaram" mais um pouquinho até que dormiram. _Meu ultimo dia do meu primeiro verão no acampamento._ Rose pensou e segurou o pingente no cordão do acampamento que tinha ganhado hoje mesmo na cerimônia antes de dormir.

* * *

**Eu empaquei na história, mas td bem, eu to avançada na história, Haha, vcs estão atrasados. Ok, that was annoying.**

**E eu ando com uma preguiça de postar, acho q ngm tah lendo isso, e isso desanimas, mas o q conta eh a intençao :D (lado positivo) **

**Review? Nao? Ok...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, jah tah no capitulo 11? Nossa eu escrevo tanto assim, e olha q nem teve historia nenhuma, ASHUHASUAHSUAHA'**

**Eu sei enrolar ASHuHASua'**

**Ok, ok pareii**

**Divirtam-se**

_**A história de Percy Jackson não eh minha, pq se fosse eu fazia Percy ter pegada (foram 4 anos esperando Percy, quatroo!)**__

* * *

_

Rosemary Keat pensou mais uma vez quando estava no ônibus para Las Vegas, tinha outra entrada para o submundo em Nova York mesmo, mas ela não queria ter que cantar e fazer uma pedra se abrir no meio da praça com milhares de nova-iorquinos curiosos por perto.

Por isso ela estava viajando para Las Vegas, para ir falar com Hades, ela não foi para o mundo inferior aquele ano, como fazia todo verão, por isso ela ia passar lá e se desculpar com o tio, e combinar outro período para ir pra lá porque agora ela iria para o acampamento todo o verão.

_Posso ir na primavera. _Rosemary pensava enquanto o ônibus passava por uma cidade que ela não sabia o nome. O ônibus não ia para Las Vegas, mas ia passar por lá, então Rose desceria lá e falaria para o motorista que ela ia ficar bem, mesmo que ele não ligasse. _Porque a Perséfone não fica lá mesmo e eu não vou agüentá-la se for outra época. Mas e a escola? _Rose suspirou, essa nova rotina a confundia completamente.

Depois de ela descer do ônibus e "conversar" com o motorista ela procurou a entrada para o mundo submerso.

Ela a achou e entrou, reconheceu Caronte e ele a reconheceu.

– Rosemary! – ele a cumprimentou.

– Caronte! – eles sorriram. – Como está?

– Bem, bem e você?

– Confusa como todo humano.

– Humanos sempre são confusos.

– Não só os humanos, os deuses também são.

– E você é metade confusa-humana e metade confusa-deusa

– Isso não é ótimo? – ela ironizou e eles riram.

– Bem, vamos então?

– Vamos.

E eles foram até o elevador que virou a barca e eles atravessaram o rio Estige.

– Obrigada Caronte, até a próxima. – ela disse pagando Caronte, mesmo eles se conhecendo Caronte não era muito fã em dar descontos.

**– Até, querida. – e ele foi embora.**

Rosemary foi andando até o castelode Hades, não sem antes parar e mexer com Cérbero, _ele é __**tão**__ lindo_! Ela pensou então entrou na sala no deus da morte.

Mas antes algo familiar lhe chamou a atenção.

_O que será_?

Então ela se lembrou, era o cabelo daquele garoto, _então..._ _O que eu achava era verdade..._

– Licença? – ela disse andando atrás da direção em que viu, ou pensou ver, o cabelo de garoto.

Ele não ouviu, nem percebeu que tinha mais um meio-sangue naquele castelo, então, ele continuou andando. Rose até que ia segui-lo, mas deixou para depois. Primeiro os deuses, depois seus filhos.

_Sempre odiei despedidas._

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
